


快感缺乏者的苦恼  02

by 2water



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 全篇高速车预警BDSM预警没准备好的赶快逃！





	快感缺乏者的苦恼  02

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇高速车预警  
> BDSM预警  
> 没准备好的赶快逃！

门锁被拧开的咔哒声响起，接着是伴随门轴吱呀而渐行渐近的脚步声。  
视线被黑布蒙得一片漆暗，房内一切变化对他皆为未知，什么都看不见的状况让他心中相当不安，而其他感官却在同时变得敏感异常。  
Thomas紧张地舔舔嘴唇，唾液将唇瓣沾染成红艳的花朵颜色。

温热粗糙的手掌毫无预兆抚上他的脸颊，两指没轻没重地捏弄柔嫩的耳垂。  
“Dyl，你在搞什么？”双手被交叠着吊绑在床头，双腿也被迫摆出张开的姿势。由于浑身未着片缕的羞耻，Thomas感到有些心烦。  
“咕叽...”亲吻代替回答堵住他的嘴巴，熟悉的舌尖以不同以往的力道在嘴里搅动吮吸，弄得他口腔黏膜都被磨得些许疼痛。  
结束漫长的接吻，Dylan缓缓挪开嘴唇，将连在两人间唾液拉出的银丝卷入口中，看着被蒙住双眼表情迷茫的恋人，忍不住露出歉疚的微笑，但他还是尽力冷下语调，“我要带你尝试点新玩法，Tommy。”

他转过身窸窸窣窣不知在床头柜里翻腾些什么，转回身时，蛮横地推着Thomas呈后仰姿势，将白皙平坦肋骨分明的前胸展露出来。  
指腹的触感爬上胸部，接着是拇指指甲抠弄乳头的感受。Thomas撇撇嘴由他折腾，毕竟这都是曾经玩过的花样了。两边的红点被揉搓玩弄了一阵后，突然，冰凉触感伴着挤压的疼痛瞬间包上他的乳头，让Thomas低低叫出声。“Fuck，Dylan，什么玩意儿？！”  
“乳夹，宝贝儿，能让你又痛又爽的好家伙。”Dylan边舔舐着对方的耳廓回答，边将另一只裹着黑色橡胶的精致金属乳夹夹在另一侧粉褐色乳头上，连带一部分乳晕处的柔嫩皮肤，整个揪起挤扁在夹子之间。这次Thomas只是闷哼一声，倒是没什么意见地接受了。  
“变态。”他在被Dylan恶意弹了下乳夹时好笑地骂道。

滑腻温热的舌头沿着耳廓、下颌线条一直向下游走，在锁骨窝流连片刻后，合着轻吻一路到达会阴部。Thomas下意识想合拢双腿，他向来比较排斥用嘴碰下面，更别说自己给Dylan口交了，拜托，他可是Sangster家的人！

Dylan噗地吐了口唾沫到Thomas后穴附近，用拇指在周围皮肤肌肉上用力搓揉，接着将食指探入，有些艰涩地推开括约肌挤进一个指节，转着圈活动。Thomas大敞双腿，脑袋向后靠在椅背上，在一片黑暗中想象对方正如何翻搅自己的肠腔。  
肛口适度打开后，Dylan拿起一个椭圆形的小家伙，将其对准被揉得发红的穴口推入。  
Thomas意外地惊叫一声，即便是他也知道塞进体内的是一个跳蛋。

转动绳子后方连着的开关，塑料跳蛋在穴内嗡嗡震动起来。  
这有点无聊，其实，一直都很无聊。Thomas晃晃脑袋，感受着异物在体内单纯与肠道起着共振，并未获得想象中的快感。  
带着点不耐烦，他开始回忆起目前状况的前因后果。

 

“肛周的肌肤，要以适当的力道刺激，才能带来相应的快感。如果掌握了手指刺激肛门的要领，不但能帮助同志获得更多彩的性体验，异性恋也可以通过这种方式增加性交时的乐趣......”

Thomas端着杯锡兰茶，小口啜饮的同时快速穿过狭小的客厅，循着人声走进充当书房的小卧室，看到Dylan正把手提电脑放在层层叠叠一堆杂志和漫画上观看什么视频。  
“你在看什么？”窃笑着发声，Dylan果然一惊，紧张地试图合上电脑，马上又意识到这个行为已经失去了意义，尴尬地叹口气，勾勾手示意Thomas过去。  
三两步迈近，斜转身子坐到Dylan大腿上，Thomas用后颈蹭着对方额头，视线粘在屏幕上满脸灿烂笑容语速飞快的男人身上。他的目光瞄向视频标题。

“Wes老师性爱小课堂......？”  
Dylan傻乎乎笑了两声，把鼻子埋进恋人金色发梢，嗅着他混着淡淡香波味的气息。“Kaya说你可能是感觉阈值比较高，循规蹈矩地做爱行不通......”  
“可咱们不是试过很多方法了？按摩棒，舔穴，骑乘...你不是还查了不少资料看了好多部gv？”  
“还有没试过的，还有别的。”Dylan搂住Thomas纤细又肌肉紧致的腰肢晃了晃，把脸贴到他骨骼突出的肩部，“只看那些野路子方法没用，还是得学习一下专业的科普知识。就这个，Wes老师的网课，还不便宜呢！”

“嗯哼？你都学到了些什么？”Thomas唔哼哼笑起来，扭过身亲吻拥有湿润琥珀色眼睛的大男孩的额头。  
“暂时还不能告诉你。”他伸手啪叽关了视频页面，仰头看向男友意味深长似笑非笑的表情，“吃醋了吗？别担心，Wes老师就是个普通的老师。说实话，我甚至有时觉得他的示范有点辣眼。”  
“哼~”Thomas细长脖子上的金色脑袋满不在乎地摇了摇，拍拍恋人头顶站起身，“等学成后别忘了也传授一下我啊，亲爱的。”

所以这算什么鬼传授？Dylan都学了些什么乱七八糟的玩意儿？

屁股里夹着的那个不停嗡鸣的小跳蛋边震动边像是顺着肠液往里钻，让他不舒服地扭动起来，连带着乳夹跟着大幅度摇晃几下。  
“嘶——啊......”挤压疼痛终于后知后觉传上来，搅榨般的胀痛一股股在两个乳尖上搏动发热。Thomas在束缚和黑暗的不安中总忍不住挣扎，却只换来胸部更鲜明的痛觉和后穴内的震感。

“Dylan...求你，拿下来......”浑身难受的他逐步失去力气，有些自暴自弃地张嘴后仰，难耐地恳求。而对方却只发出一声连着抽气的轻笑，手指猛然戳进穴道将跳蛋推往更深处。粗暴的动作刮擦起内壁火辣辣的疼痛，却有种陌生的麻痒感模糊地夹在痛觉中。  
Thomas挺起前胸，感到全身的热量都往被夹住的乳头涌，又痛又烫，胀麻地搅乱他的神经。

Dylan眼神发直地注视已经轻微开始颤抖的恋人。金发男人因疼痛将嘴唇咬的红肿湿润，舌尖半吐，压抑着喘息而显得呼吸格外急促紊乱。白皙的大腿不时能看出肌肉抽搐的纹路，失去控制地夹紧后穴。  
他咽了口唾沫，左手伸下去半吊子地抚摸自己的阴茎，右手替Thomas摘下乳夹。

“唔嗯！”Thomas小小尖叫一声。骤然失去压力的乳头瞬间充血，胀痛感变得尤其鲜明，火辣辣地一跳一跳发痛。  
两个小小的乳头被夹得稍有些变形，委屈而缓慢地胀回球状，连带着被揪起的乳晕皮肤整体通红。

Dylan试探性地碰了下肿胀充血的乳尖，没想到对方闷哼一声屁股原地弹起。  
他有些惊诧地看着Thomas，但只愣了几秒便勾起满意的笑容。

“嗯...Dylan？啊！”  
肿痛的乳头被男人含进嘴中舔舐，被唇瓣抿住拉扯。  
“呃啊啊啊！！唔......”猛烈的酥麻胀痛快感冲上颅顶，同时莫名下身也流动起一股火热，后穴发麻抽动起来。一种只有自慰前面时才有的感受团团围住尾椎。Thomas在上下的快感夹击下抽泣出声，哈哧倒着气。

一声啜泣后，某人变本加厉，含着圆滚的乳头用力一吸，发出啵唧的声响。在Thomas被刺激得泪水沾湿黑布时拉着跳蛋的线，将它抽了出来。  
金发男人正想缠上来讨取一个拥抱，却被握着腰侧猛地翻过身，换成跪趴的姿势。

Thomas听见对方咕嗞咕嗞按了两下润滑液，接着裹满冰凉液油的手指插入肛口。  
他先是用食指转动弯曲确认括约肌的放松度，稍抽出换为两指进入。另一手摸上去把高速震动的跳蛋滴在鲜红欲滴的乳头上，一边用手探索肠道内的敏感点，一边啃上了雪白富有弹性的臀瓣。

“啊...别......”  
牙齿粗鲁地咬合摩擦，留下一圈圈红红的牙印。手指在火热柔软的肠壁中流连，不时旋转，变换角度戳弄内壁。  
耐心，要有足够的耐心才能找到伴侣的敏感点。Wes老师这么反复强调过。  
Dylan把视线从恋人白皙的后背，深邃的腰线和颤抖的脖颈移开，拼命忍下体内窜动的欲望，沉下心在肉壁中按压。

“嗯...哈，那边...”被戳到某处时，那种胀胀的感觉又漫上来了，让Thomas没由来感到害怕。他有种预感，自己正在逐步失去对身体的掌控权。  
“这吗？”Dylan朝着那点狠狠往肉里抠了一下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊————呵啊...嗯——”这一下刺激得Thomas剧烈一抖，呻吟不受控制地变着调从嘴里冒出，四肢失去节奏胡乱抽搐，仿佛即将支撑不住身躯而倒下。

“Tommy？”Dylan惊喜地瞪大眼睛，几乎感动到红了眼眶。他的下身已经忍耐到疼痛，突突跳动着渴望进入对方的身体。但是他告诉自己憋到爆炸也要把控节奏。继续抠弄Thomas那一点弄得他抽噎不止呻吟连连的同时，另一只手刮下多余的润滑液撸动几下下身，然后抽出手指。

突如其来的空虚让Thomas扭动腰部往Dylan那边凑，穴口一张一合期待着更多。

Dylan湿漉漉的坚硬柱身抵在Thomas泛着粉色的臀瓣间深壑的股沟，模拟着抽插动作向前顶腰，阴茎在穴口周围皮肤上上下大力摩擦，还不时握住根部“啪啪”抽打对方屁股，留下成片狼藉的红痕。  
“哈...哈......”自从被摸到敏感点，Thomas就像被霎时卸掉力气般崩垮掉，只将脑袋耷拉在由于束缚而抬起的上臂间，露出白嫩又潮红的后颈。这副光景让Dylan摩擦得愈发失控，茎身黏着一片后穴吐出的前液，股沟出被蹂躏得水光淋漓一塌糊涂。

这叫屁缝磨枪。Wes老师是这么定义的。

“Dyl...Dylan，拜托......”双手被拉高捆绑，视野又一片黑暗，让Thomas愈发慌张。前胸的疼痛涨麻，内部的空虚，穴口的磨蹭，都一点点击垮他摇摇欲坠的防线。  
Dylan也忍耐地口干舌燥，下腹像是要燃烧起来。他终于到了极限，龟头顶在穴口捅了进去。  
“啊啊啊————”  
听到声音的Dylan停下动作。Thomas只在第一次时发出过呻吟，疼的。但这次，Dylan说不好，但总觉得高昂的叫声中夹着些鼻音和暧昧，听上去黏糊糊的婉转。

Thomas此刻真实地感到头晕目眩，眼前的黑暗竟然迸出了火花。名为快感的气流从肠壁一路沿尾椎炸上来，整个会阴部和脊柱都酥麻不堪。他几乎有些失去理性，而身后的男人竟然在这个当口顿住动作。他含着眼泪，向后送腰，将体内的阴茎更深的吞进去。

恋人臣服的姿态是最后一根稻草。Dylan大力摆动腰部，粗暴地抽插起来。今天的小穴格外紧致，又湿又滑，滚烫缠绵地包裹着他，简直爽得像上了天堂。他也意识模糊起来，嘴里胡乱说着“Fuck...好爽”之类的话，边抽打对方的屁股，“啪啪”扇上杂乱的红掌印，边加大抽送的频率和力道，看着丰满的臀肉在自己掌下弹起又荡漾开来。  
Thomas头一次真正沉浸于性爱，逐渐难以高声呻吟，转变为哈哈的抽气，只在被打屁股的火辣痛感传来时才会小声唔哼。Dylan还从没这么用力过，体内滚烫的柱身蛮横地撞击内壁，执着地仿佛要将自己顶穿。但这种被凌虐的快感主宰了他，只得拼命扭动腰肢以获得被更粗鲁残暴的入侵。

Dylan找到那个让对方疯狂的位置，龟头顶在上面浅浅插弄，慢慢碾磨，很快Thomas就被他磨得软了身子，重心全都放在吊起的手腕和连接处，抽泣呜咽着不住摇头。  
眼尖地撇到捆扎的黑带下露出磨红的皮肤，Dylan难以克制的心疼，倾身快速帮Thomas解开束缚，对方瞬间跌到被单中，高翘着臀部迎接冲撞。他双手握住已经一片狼藉的臀部，咬着下唇加快抽送，囊袋带着水声一次次撞击Thomas臀部，让整个房间的空气都淫靡又黏腻。  
“哈...啊...再快...操我啊，啊——！”Thomas胡言乱语着，手摸着黑往下探握住自己早已硬得不行四处甩出透明前液的阴茎撸动，身体有节律地抽搐起来。他就快射了。

“还不行，宝贝儿，等我！”  
Thomas被猛抽一下手背，根部被另一只粗糙温热的手掌蛮横掐住，即将迸发的高潮被勒在极点，他立刻憋到流下泪水，张大嘴巴恳求，口水也顺着嘴角滴落，漂亮的脸蛋一时间乱七八糟。  
限制高潮时带来的快感无与伦比，抽插的硬物变得格外鲜明，内壁绞紧抖动，前列腺也被摩擦到像是跳动起来。他感到每个细胞都在尖叫，嘶吼着想释放自己的欲望，浑身像是无数只小虫在游走撕咬，又疼又痒却又爽得不得了。  
身后的抽插越来越猛烈，施加在自己柱身上的力道也随之加大，像是要把自己掐断，极度的疼痛和极度的快感铺天盖地卷来，让Thomas分不清身上的感受哪里是哪里，分不清各种感觉的界限，只觉得满脑子浆糊，眼前炸开片片烟花，舒爽到失去自我。

“Dyl...我不行了......”他再次抽噎着求饶。  
Dylan没有回答，剧烈喘息着深深顶入又快速抽出，粉色的肠肉卷着柱身一起震荡。他松开对Thomas的钳制，抽插数次后，金发男人变着调的高声尖叫，颈子后仰成奇异的角度，浑身颤抖着喷射出一股股精液，之后还随着他身体的抽搐和后穴高潮泊泊流出。他的呻吟含糊不清，感觉自己的魂儿都飞了出去。  
高潮时的内壁一下下抽动着越裹越紧，像幼嫩的小嘴死命抽吸着已经在射精边缘的阴茎。Dylan埋进深处抽动几下，终于呻吟着射进肠腔内。他也是头一次感到射精如此美妙，全身的力气都被抽进面前的身躯。

两人的喘息交叠在一起，急促地室内温度都火热无比。  
Dylan抬起胳膊晃晃悠悠替对方解开蒙住眼睛的黑布。重获光明的Thomas在扭头看到被情欲染红声音沙哑的恋人一瞬间，之前积攒在胸腔的不安全爆发出来，化身小黏人精缠住Dylan亲个不停，嘴唇轻柔却固执的落在他勾起的嘴角，高翘的鼻尖，褐色碎屑般的痣和琥珀色的眼睛。  
被泪水打湿的黑布带仍在搭在床边，挂着液体的跳蛋掉在地板上不知何时跑没了电，被单被两个人的动作和体液折腾得一塌糊涂。  
Dylan低头看看偎在怀中软绵绵作一团的小猫般的恋人，看他即使浑身无力却还是恋恋不舍地仰起头索吻，强烈的充实感与占有欲随之浸满身体。

“原来做爱是这么爽的事情，怪不得...你像上瘾了一样......”Thomas对刚才的欲仙欲死之感念念不忘，手指在Dylan胸肌滑来滑去。  
“你如果也爽了，会害我中毒更深的。”Dylan亲吻他汗湿的金色头发。

Thomas眯着眼睛控制呼吸，手转而抓上红肿的乳头。不得不说，他确实喜欢乳夹夹过后痛感与快感并存的舒爽。  
注意到恋人的动作，Dylan的褐色眼珠打了个转，“怎么样，宝贝儿，下次要不要去打个乳环试试？”

他明天一定要给Wes老师的网课打十分好评！

 

END or tbc ?


End file.
